Damon and Elena Confession
by AriaJade
Summary: Elena confesses to Damon that she loves him. But Stefan gets in the way of it.


Chapter 1

* Elena's point of view. It was hard for me to realize that a part of me knew that I hated the person that Stefan has become; but deep down I knew that I will always love Stefan. But I knew that Stefan and I will never be the way we we're before. Then why do I keep on telling myself that Damon's just a good friend and that's all he will ever be? Even I could admit that Stefan and I are over; then why do I keep on pushing Damon away.

I know that sometimes he makes me feel something that I can't explain. Do I feel guilty that Damon is Stefan's brother or am I just scared? Is it possible I might think of me in that way? I know now that I have to be honest with myself. If I say out loud maybe I can finally say it to Damon. I got myself out of Damon's bed. Then I positioned myself so I was kneeling on my knees. I moved my hair so it could be on my back. Then I inhaled and exhaled. I realized all this fidgeting was a way to get away with not saying it.

Then I moved my hair back to the way it was at first. I moved my hand to the back of my neck. I'm doing it again.

"Come on! Do be a coward." I said out loud to myself. In fact I'm brave enough to say it to Damon. I got off his bed. I wanted to find Damon and tell him that I felt the same way he felt. He was sitting on the couch. He stood up. He then rushed toward me. He cupped my face.

"I have something to tell you. It's something that I've been hiding for a long time. I have to tell you because you deserve to know. Now I realize what you said is true. I shouldn't deny it anymore. Damon… Damon I love you." I said. After I said it he looked at me like he knew this whole time.

"You knew this whole time didn't you?" I asked.

"I'm guilty." Damon said.

"Then why didn't tell me like I already know you don't have to tell me?" I asked. Then Damon cupped my face. He stroked my hair through his fingers. I refused to look at him. But he forced me by lifting my face. For a moment he looked like he wanted to kiss me. But I had something to say.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"You shouldn't worry about the future. You should just let it happen." Damon said.

"Let's say but what if both people want the other person? Like one person has been sure of their feelings since the very beginning but the other person has been denying their feelings for the other person. Then what happens?" I said. Then all of sudden I started crying and then sobbing. Then all my tears started to come down from my eyes down to my cheeks. Of course Damon noticed me crying. He cupped my face.

"Hey please don't cry. Come here." He said. Then he pulled me towards him. He hugged me. For a long time my hands were at my side. Then I hugged him back.

"It's okay. I promise we'll work this out." He said. We're still hugging. Then we broke apart. But for some reason I wanted to do more than just hug him. Obviously Damon was thinking the exact same thing. Then he cupped my face.

"Can I kiss you?" Damon asked.

"Yes." I told him. He leaned in. Then our lips touched. We kissed for about four or five minutes. Then we broke apart. His hand still cupped my face.

"I guess that answers that question." He told me.

"Yeah I guess it does." I said. Then we continued our kiss. We're in the middle of our kiss. I didn't want it to end. But something did.

"Wow look at you two love birds loving each other." Stefan said. I opened my eyes first. I didn't know how to get Damon's attention since he's on top of me on the couch. I taped him on the shoulder. He got off from on top of me. Then I got off from under him.

"This is so romantic." Stefan said.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Well since you both are in love with each other. I have a proposal for both of you. You know now I think about it. This is only for Damon." Stefan said. He turned to face Damon.

"My proposal is that you and I fight to the death-

I cut Stefan off.

"I won't let you guys fight just so you can see who's going to have me. I care and love both of you in my own ways. But fighting over me like we're playing tug 'o war is only going to hurt me even worse." I said.

"You know she's right. What's fighting going to prove? I thought you didn't want her anymore." Damon said. He looked at me like nothings worth anything when it hurts me.

"You're right; I don't want Elena. I just don't like you with her." Stefan said.

"You must still care about me if you doing this. You're mad that I love Damon back aren't you? Is that why you kept on showing up when Damon and I share a moment? You're jealous aren't you?" I said.

"No; that's not it!" Stefan yelled.

"What? No to everything or just some of it?" I asked.

"I told you before. I don't-

I cut Stefan off.

"I know that you don't want me. But there must be some reason why you're here. If you didn't want or care about me then you would've left. Maybe it's because you want to make sure that nothing happens between me and Damon. Did you think I would hug a tree than an actual person? You know what; why do you even care because I remember you telling me to my face that you want or love me anymore. But the only person that cared about me is Damon. He spends time with me and he dried my tears 'because he hated when I cried. Do you want to know why he does that…; because he truly loves me … unlike you?" I said.

"You know what I want to know is why you guys started feeling things about each other. Damon's first. You're up, Damon." Stefan said. He was silent for a minute. It was like he wanted to think about it really hard.

"I love her because she's only one who truly wants to be my friend. She tries to understand me." Damon said.

"I didn't mean why she's your friend. C'mon let's admit it. You don't think about her as a friend. I want you tell me why you're in love with her." Stefan said.

"I told you why I'm in love with her. Ever since you left we have been closer. She can argue all she wants about it. But I saw in her eyes-

Stefan cut Damon off.

"See what in her eyes?" Stefan asked. I tell that Damon was angry at Stefan. I'm blaming Damon because I'm mad at Stefan too. What was he trying to prove?

"Do you really want to know?" Damon asked.

"Yes I'm curious why it's so important." Stefan said.

"All right … I saw love. All right I knew that she was falling in love with me." Damon said

Then Stefan started clapping. It was bothering me so much that Stefan was asking these personal questions and worse he was gloating about it. I couldn't take it anymore. But it was so loud that I could still hear him clapping with my hands over my ears.

"Please stop Stefan. Please stop Stefan!" I yelled. He didn't listen. He just kept on clapping like I didn't even say a word. Well for one thing I didn't like being ignored. I was going to show him that.

"Just stop!" I yelled. That time he did hear me. He stopped clapping. Then out of nowhere he bit into his arm.

"NO Stefan! Please don't." I ordered. Bu he ignored my command and managed to force me drink it. I had the force to avoid drinking his blood. I tried screaming. But it was no use. Then Damon came behind Stefan. Damon punched Stefan on the face. Then Stefan landed to the floor. I broke free.

"Are you all right?" Damon asked me. Then he hugged me. Then out of nowhere Stefan up to his feet.

"Isn't that nice you guys embrace after I get hurt. That's really sweet." Stefan said. I walked toward him and I waited until he was in my direct vision. Then I put my arm up to slap him. But Stefan fast reflexes so he twisted my arm before I could slap him. I screamed in agony.

"Stefan you're hurting me." I said. Damon saw how much pain I was in so he pushed Stefan to the floor.

"All right listen now and listen well. The next time you hurt Elena…

Damon slapped his arm so he could scream.

"It won't be her that gets hurt. And another thing if you put your hands on her again; I will guarantee you there will be no misery." Damon said. I know normally I would stop Damon for fighting for me but I was mad at Stefan for hurting me. I wanted to break the fight but Stefan pushed me to the ground. I landed on the glass table. My weight broke the table. I was on the carpet lying on broken glass. I sat up I felt my head; it was bleeding. I had a slight concussion. I slowly went out. All the rest that had happened was a blur.

*Damon's point of view.  
I saw her land on the table and her weight broke the table. I watch her lay on the broken pieces. She sits up and feels her bleeding head. She slowly lays back down unconscious. I feel so furious I want to punch something. I knew I could have saved her. I was such in a shock that I couldn't. Then I realized whose fault it was.

"You…. I told you not to hurt her. And what you do you hurt her. For that you need to pay." I said. Then I pushed him to the wall.

"You know I love her. Did you do it to tick me off or what?" I asked.

"No I wouldn't tick you off like that." Stefan said. I wasn't giving up just yet. There has to be a reason why he did it.

"Then why? Do you hate her?" I asked.

"No I don't hate her." Stefan said.

"Then why did you do it? You need to answer me."I said. He was ignoring me.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

"All right I did it because she loves you and you love her. I know that you'll do anything for and she knows that. But when she looks at me; she can't look at me for one second without looking at me like I will never be the same person that I once was. It's not I disagree with her. It's just-

I cut him off. I knelt beside Elena.

"I need to take to the hospital. She's unconscious and her wounds need more than a simple bandage to fix." I said. I picked her up so she was in her arms.

"Can I help?" Stefan asked.

"No you've done enough. You know what would be great help is just leave. I can take care of this." I said.

"I'll leave but just let me help you carry her." Stefan said. His hand was touching her hand. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch her again." I ordered. Stefan backed off.

"I'm going and when I get back you better not be here." I told him. I left the house. I went to my car and open the passenger door and put Elena in the passenger seat. I buckled her in. Then I drove her to the hospital.

Chapter 2

*Elena's point of view

I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light in my face. I felt warmth on my cheek. I touched to see what it was. I slowly open my eyes to avoid the bright light. I woke up to Damon's face looking at me. He looked like he loved me. He looked like he missed my voice. His hands cupped my face.

"Hey you're awake. I was so worried about you." Damon said. He wrapped his arms around me. Then he moved back. His hand rubbed my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel very discouraged." I said.

"Oh you mean by Stefan hurting you. You shouldn't feel discouraged by it. I mean you know what he's capable of." Damon said.

"I reckon that discourage wasn't the right word. I meant I feel foolish to think that Stefan will come back and will tell me how awful he has been for months. He will go down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. But I know that's never going to happen. Because what happened today made me realize that I've been a fool." I said. Then I started to cry. I put my hands on my eyes. Damon pinned my hands to my side. Then he cupped my face. He wrapped my arms away from me.

"Don't cry. There's no need to cry." He said. We released from our hug. But his hands still cupped my face.

"I promise you as long as you live that I will protect and love you always. Even it means that Stefan will try to stop us. I will never let him do that." He said.

"Damon you already do so much for me. I mean you saved my life." I said.

"I know it's kind of become my job to protect you" Damon said. He stoked my face.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Yes I'm tired of being in a hospital. I want to go home." Elena said. Then all of sudden my head started hurting. My legs started to feel swore.

"Ouch that hurts." I said. I held my head. Then I put my legs over.

"Yeah the nurse said that your legs and your head would feel swore. I think I should probably carry you." Damon said.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." I said. He picked me up and carried me in his arms to his car. He put me in the passenger seat. He buckled my seat belt and went around to the driver's seat.

Chapter 3

He came to a complete stop. We were in front of his house.

"Why are we at your house?" I asked.

"I would feel a little more comfortable if you stay over my house. I'll be able to have a close eye on you." Damon said.

"Damon you don't need to protect me. I mean Alaric's home and he'll be able to protect me as much you are." I said.

"But Alaric won't be able to hear Stefan when he's opening his car door." He said.

"Is that what you're worried about; that Stefan will pull my legs or make me drink his blood again?" I asked.

"Just humor me Elena. I'm not asking for us to sleep together in the same bed. I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to." Damon said.

"Fine I'll stay over." I said.

"I forgot to say thank you." I told him.

"Thank you for what?" He asked.

"Thank you for saving me from Stefan. You could've let him turn me into a vampire and you wouldn't have to go through loosing me. I mean you could've had me forever." I said. I turned to face him.

"Another thing I don't understand is that you could've killed Stefan and you wouldn't have to fight over me. I mean you could've had me all to yourself. What stopped you? Why didn't you tell him to stay away from me?" I asked.

"I was going to but then I realized how bad you were hurt and I wanted to take you to the hospital when I could." He said. He looked at me like he cared about me and if I was safe. I could've just left him hanging. So I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he looked at me like I could do better than that. But I turned around before he could lean in but he wasn't giving up. He put his hand on my face to move my head. He leaned in and he kissed me on the mouth. His hand still cupped my face. I gripped his hand that cupped my face. Then we broke our kiss. I turned around.

"Wow." I said.

"Wow as in gross or wow as in amazing?" He asked.

"Wow as in amazing." I told him. Then he put his arm around me. He kissed the top of my forehead. I put my head down to his shoulder. He put his fingers through my hair.

"It's late. We should go inside." He said.

"You're right we should." I said. His arm was back to his side. He opened the door for me. Then picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house. We went upstairs to his room. We reached his bedroom. Then he gently put me on the bed.

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Stefan while I was unconscious?" I asked.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Right now it's time for you to sleep." He said.

"No Damon you're telling me now." I said as I kneeled on my knees. I touched his hand.

"Damon what happened between you and Stefan?" I asked. He was still of the bed. He was staring at me. He touched my hair. Then he cupped my face.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes and I would like you to tell me." I said.

"I just told if he touched you; I would give him the endless misery. I told him to leave Mystic Falls. You should be glad I told him that." He said. Then we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I let out a sigh. I knew Damon had to get it.

"Ugh I have to get that. You just need to sleep." He said. Then he tucked me in and kissed the top of my forehead.

"It will be just be a minute." He said before he closed the door.

"Come back okay?" I asked.

"Of course I will. You shouldn't be worried about stuff like that." He said. Then he closed the door.

*Damon's POV

I left Elena in my bedroom. I knew it was Stefan. I didn't want Stefan to see Elena at this time. I wanted to talk to Stefan alone. I also didn't want Elena getting in the middle of it. She's had enough things to worry about. I opened the door to let Stefan in. He walked in without saying anything. He started to pick up things. He was just about to get the next thing until I stopped him by grabbing it before he did.

"I told you to get out of town and never come back." I said.

"Like I said I live-

I cut him off.

"I know you live here. But I don't want you around Elena." I said.

"What? Is Elena here?" He asked. I walked toward him so I was in his face.

"If you want to hurt Elena; then you have to get through me." I told him.

"Oh really and I don't know maybe I might need to go upstairs. Maybe Elena's up there." He said. He started heading upstairs. Before I stopped him and then I pushed him to the ground.

"If you dare even try to put your hands on Elena again; I will gladly put an end to your life by putting a stake through your heart." I threatened. Then I got up and he got up too. I put my arm to stop him.

"Get out!" I told him. Then he out the door. He left just like that. I went upstairs to check on Elena. She was already asleeep on her side. I kissed the top of her forehead. Then I closed the door. Everything at that moment was perfect. At this moment usually.


End file.
